dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Most Loved and Talented! 2
Most Loved and Talented! 2 is a sequel to the Most Loved and Talented!. It aired in January 23, 1998. It is directed by Kenny Ortega. Cast * Britney Spears as Cleo Sanders * Justin Timberlake as Andrew Jenkins * Christina Aguilera as Lisa Jensen * JC Chasez as Thomas Mitchell * Monique Coleman as Mandy Ford * Romi Dames as Ashley Johnson * Jason Earles as Alan Cabot * Lee Thompson Young as Shane Brooks * Patrick Levis as James McKnight * Hallie Todd as Mary Sanders * Hilary Duff as Lilly Sanders * Daniel Fathers as Jimmy Decade * Maria Canals Barerra as Ms. Westerly * Phill Lewis as Jerry Halloran Plot Cleo and Andrew, as well as Lisa, Thomas, Mandy, Ashley, Shane and James, graduate from middle school ("Finally!"). Soon, they part ways. Cleo and Andrew plan to spend summer vacation together by going for a road trip across Nevada. Lisa and Thomas join them. They meet Alan Cabot and he quickly agrees to drive them across Nevada. Mandy gets a crush on Alan ("Sweet") and joins the trip as well. Cleo, Andrew, Lisa, Thomas, Mandy and Alan stop in Las Vegas. They arrive at a cafe and discover that the cafe needs some unknown singers for the summer performances. Cleo, Andrew, Lisa and Thomas agree to sing. Mandy tells them that she took quick singing lessons and she can sing with them. The cafe's owner, Ms. Westerly, agrees for them to perform at the cafe. After a few nights of performing ("Go!", "Feel the Beat!", "We Are, We Are..."), Andrew feels that he and Cleo are getting seperated ("I Lost You"). Things get worse when Jimmy Decade, a record producer, sees Cleo singing and asks her to sign a contract to start a music career. Cleo agrees as she feels that her dreams to be a music sensation will soon come true. The next day, Andrew tells Lisa and Thomas that he and Cleo almost don't see each other due to a contract. Meanwhile, Cleo arrives at the building of Decade Records, the record label about what Jimmy told her. After talking, Jimmy asks Cleo to sign the contract. She signs the contract. Back at the hotel, Cleo tells everyone that signed the contract and she'll be soon the star. Andrew is not too happy about this. Meanwhile, Mandy desperately tries to gain Alan's affection, but without any success ("Maybe"). She calls Ashley for advice. At the cafe, Cleo is ready for her performance ("Let's Dance!"). Lisa tells her that Andrew didn't show up. After the performance, Cleo finds Andrew and tells him that he missed her performance. Andrew tells Cleo that their relationship is falling apart because of that she signed the contract to start a music career. Cleo tries to explain, but Andrew tells her that if the contract will work, that means "no us". So, Andrew breaks up with Cleo ("We're Through"). Cleo is heartbroken and Mary and Lilly arrive to visit. Mary tells Cleo that she heard about the contract and is proud. Cleo tells her mother that the contract caused Andrew to break up with her. Cleo is unsure what to do: make her dreams come true or be with Andrew. Mary's response is "listen to your heart". At the Decade Records, Cleo records her demo ("I Know"). She listens to her heart and realizes what is important to her. She tells Jimmy that she breaks up with the contract and leaves. At the cafe, Lisa and Thomas, who have finished performing their song ("Do It"), comfort Andrew as he's not feeling well after breaking up with Cleo. To his surprise, Cleo arrives and explains that she broke up with the contract. Cleo and Andrew get back together and sing together to the cafe's audience ("We'll Always Be Together"). Alan comes to Mandy and tells her that he likes her. Mandy confesses that she liked him too and they become a couple. In the end, Cleo, Andrew, Lisa, Thomas and Mandy later sing together during their next performance ("Yes! Yes! Yes!"). Songs The soundtrack was released by Walt Disney Records in the same day as the film. 01. Finally! (Britney Spears) 02. We're Through (Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake) 03. Maybe (Monique Coleman) 04. Yes! Yes! Yes! (The Whole Cast) 05. Go! (Justin Timberlake, JC Chasez) 06. We Are, We Are... (Christina Aguilera) 07. Feel the Beat! (Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera) 08. Let's Dance! (Britney Spears) 09. I Lost You (Justin Timberlake) 10. I Know (Britney Spears) 11. Do It (Christina Aguilera, JC Chasez) 12. My Love (Britney Spears) 13. Sweet (Monique Coleman) 14. We'll Always Be Together (Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake) 15. Be Good (Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera) Singles * Finally! - January 23, 1998 * We're Through - February 6, 1998 * Feel the Beat! - March 20, 1998 * Yes! Yes! Yes! - April 10, 1998 Concert The cast of the both films made a promotional concert the day after the film's release. The date of the concert was January 24, 1998 and the concert was set in Los Angeles. Setlist 01. Finally! 02. It's Time, It's Time! 03. I Know 04. Feel the Beat! 05. Time to Show! 06. Go! 07. We Are, We Are... 08. Do It 09. She's My Soul 10. Together 11. We're Through 12. On This Day! 13. Yes! Yes! Yes!